Untold Bedtime Stories – Ravens and Street Wisdom
by Edesina
Summary: Series of ficlets I write to kill time. Mainly Femslash.
1. SS&YM: Too Childish

**Author:** Edesina  
>Beta: -<br>**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Youko Mizuno/Sei Satou, maybe others too  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff, Romance, Angst, Horror, PWP

**Warnings**: None, this is completely innocent. ^^ As if. My usual warnings, i.e. kinks, sex, alcohol, drugs, abuse… be prepared for anything.

**General A/N**: Just a set of ficlets/drabbles I've written to kill time. Some of them are completely safe, some are far from innocent. Bugging me to update is futile. I write if I feel like it. Because most of these might be fluff or PWP or both they're not really my cup of tea.

Anyway I'm always up to challenges if anyone wants something. It'd nice to get obligatory words or something but mere pairing & genre is fine as long as it's not Yumi/Sachiko or Rei/Yoshino fluff/romance. One-sided, horror, PWP, non-con… anything else is fine with those two pairs.

* * *

><p><em>Untold Bedtime Stories<br>– Ravens and Street Wisdom_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2**: This is maybe TGoB-A spin-off. Not really, but here's the same dark!Sei or whatever you wish to call her. And my Sei is always raised in Russian and she is/has been a prostitute ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Too Childish<strong>

* * *

><p>Sei hated Valentine's Day. She hated chocolate in general and especially yucky-stuff filled chocolates, only ones she was able to eat were vodka filled cordials. She licked the fake-vodka filling and left the chocolate part.<p>

Why people had to celebrate such a day? She hid in the Yamayuri council room because students weren't allowed to come in freely. So what if she skipped an English lesson or biology? She knew all about human biology, both men and women were familiar to her. She knew how to please them and that was all she needed to know. That was something she had been able to learn in the streets.

She couldn't care less about pancreas or spleen. The blonde had seen dead bodies so she was able to locate said insides but she had no idea what they were for. She knew what killed a man. Knowing how to heal one was useless for those who didn't obey laws. If you were seriously sick or hurt, you either died or had enough money to go to doctor. The latter meant that you paid to the doctor under the table and he came to see you.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Sei winced when she heard a familiar voice. _'One lecture coming up.'_

"Well, yea," Sei said. She had no reason to defend herself because she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Do you hate Valentine or something?"

"You bet. We didn't celebrate such a thing in Russian so this chocolate thing seems so fake. It's like a bunch of kids having fun," the blonde muttered bitterly.

"Ah, so it's too childish to you?"

"Exactly. So are you going to lecture me or not?"

"Nope, I was going to give you Valentine's Day gift but… bleh, you just have to tolerate with it. Anyway, I hope it's not _too adult for you." Sei raised her eyebrows and waited. Her raven-haired companion showed two tubes of ice-cream sauce. One was strawberry and one chocolate._

"_What do you have in your mind?" Sei yelped but a grin tugged her lips._

"Well… I knew you wouldn't give me chocolate so I decided to eat mine _on you."_

Sei burst out laughing. If she was going to get such a gift, she might like the day in the future.

*x*x*

Fin


	2. SO&SK: Of Womanizers and Maneaters

**Pairing:** Sachiko/Suguru, mentions of Yumi/Sachiko and Suguru/Yuki  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance

**A/N:** Thank you for commenting, teufelchen29. Nice to know that at least someone read that.

I was fast this time and I bet no one even writes this pairing. (okay, I have read one fic) But we all know that they do belong together, right? Raise your hand if you think I'm wrong.

*looks the sea of raised hands*

O_o

Anyway, enjoy the dialogue...

* * *

><p><em>Of Womanizers and Man-eaters<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you remember that girl who was madly in love with you, Sa-chan? I saw her today," Suguru said as he brewed afternoon-coffee in their comfortable kitchen.<p>

"Yumi? Oh my god, I didn't even remember her," Sachiko laughed. "So, did you two talk?"

"Nope, she was with that boy I liked back then. Is he her brother or something?"

"I think so…" Sachiko pondered trying to remember who Suguru had been seeing years ago. "Brown hair and eyes? Was he… Yuuno or Yuuki or something like that?"

"I don't remember," Suguru laughed. "It was seven years ago."

"You dated him!"

"I dated almost every man in the school but he is brother of your ex-girlfriend! And we both know that you have better memory, Sa-chan."

"Oh, I forgot that you were male-Sei back then." They both laughed and Suguru nudged the blunette.

"That blonde womanizer? I think she hopped from one bed to another every month."

"More like every week. But you weren't far behind, at least rumors hinted something like that."

"I hope little Tomo-chan won't become like her godmother," Suguru joked changing the subject. In reality he was fond of Sei who was currently author of five best-seller action and adventure novels. In a year she might be a tour guide in the Amazon Rainforest, though. Sei liked to lead an adventurous life.

"I don't think Sei would want that either. She cares about Tomo-chan," Sachiko stated. They both thought of their daughter who was sleeping upstairs. "But still, I can't believe I liked someone like Yumi back then. Wish I'd have fallen for Sei or Youko," Sachiko sighed referring to her and Yumi's countless fights and quarrels. In the end Sachiko had had enough and demanded her rosary back. Yumi had declined and Sachiko hadn't cared. That had been the last time she spoke to her former petite soeur.

"Well, to be honest, Yuuki-Yuuno wasn't better. Guess I should have seen that you were the right for me but the sound of arranged marriage made everything difficult. I thought it'd be easier if I was gay. That way I wouldn't get hurt if you had a set of lovers."

"As if. I loved you, it was love at the first sight but then you rejected me. I hated you for a long time," Sachiko kissed her husband's cheek.

"No hard feelings?" Suguru asked even though he knew the answer.

"Of course not, dear."

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


	3. SS&YM: Famous Words Written in History

**Pairing:** Sei/Youko  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
>Word count: 150 (1,5 drabble)<p>

_Seelenkompass88 _: I try to stay away from such cliches and because I'm not a fan of fluff that "Oh, I love you so much"-stuff is pain to write. I can write fluff but not that type of fluff. I rather write something rarer.

**A/N: **Dunno, just a random idea. For a change I decided to swap the usual personalities. You'll understand.

* * *

><p>Famous Words Written in the History<p>

* * *

><p>Sei knew that Youko wasn't one of the poetical words but there were a handful of situations that should go in a certain way. Even if you had romanticism of a goat. For example you didn't have a romantic lunch by candlelight in the middle of day which she was currently having. And you definitely didn't play Ramstein or Gun's n Roses during that certain lunch.<p>

She could ignore these things because the execution sucked occasionally. Life wasn't perfect so small mistakes were okay.

Youko kneeled in front of her and held a small box. She revealed its content: a beautiful yet arctic plain white-gold ring. She looked nervous when Sei's breath hitched.

What came next was the best part: Youko's infamous words that should be written in the history of words phrases ever and Sei couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's choice of words.

"Do you want me?"

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


	4. SS&YF: Real Life Experience

**Pairing:** somewhat Sei/Yumi  
><strong>Genre:<strong> very shitty humor

**A/N:** I can't believe I wrote this… Okay, I can, the clock says it's 23.36

* * *

><p>Real Life Example<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Yumi screamed and eyed her companion who laughed.<p>

"You heard me," Sei said the way teacher repeated something to a stupid kid and looked at the blushing girl who had come to beg for help. And of course Sei would give _good_ advice. If she could farm bad humour, even better. She had tons of dirty jokes she had never been able to use and now Yumi had given her an opportunity.

"But… Feathers?"

"Ah, yes. Feathers are good. So, I asked: do you know the difference between erotic sex and perverted sex?" Yumi said nothing. She shot a glare at the smirking blonde.

"Be serious," the brunette complained.

"I am. This is important you know. It's just a real life example. It's erotic if you use feather but perverted if you use chicken."

"…" Yumi stared at the blonde and bit her tongues so she wouldn't giggle. Sometimes Sei was just so… blonde. She made a mental note to never ask help again. At least not from Sei.

"So… based on what I have told you, are vampires perverted or erotic?"

"I…" Yumi shut her mouth. How could she know the answer? They were talking about feathers.

Sei grabbed Yumi in a tight hug, the brunette's back was against her rear and Sei tilted her head a little so she was able to lick Yumi's neck slowly, hungrily. The brunette inhaled sharply. "Erotic, isn't it? Unless they're sparkly when it's just…"

"Perverted?" Yumi offered but Sei snorted.

"Worse. Then it's gross." Sei wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist. She pulled her closer, licked her ear and drew circles on her stomach.

"Rosa Gigantea, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a real life example."

"Pervert," Yumi muttered just loud enough to be heard. Sei laughed and bit her neck leaving a red mark before putting some distance between them. In a less than a second Sei was at the door. Yumi couldn't react, not even blink her eyes.

"Looks like I managed to teach you something. Well, good luck that girl," the older girl said and walked out leaving very confused and angry Yumi behind.

_If I hadn't said anything…_ The brunette mentally scolded herself. The memory of Sei's touch burned her skin almost as painfully as the newfound awareness and regret.  
>She had wanted Sei to continue.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

A/N2: Though there's Twilight reference I don't mean to offend anyone.


	5. YM&SS: Photographs

**Pairing: **Mentions of Youko/Sei**  
>Genre:<strong> Angst/Tragedy

**A/N:** This is something I have wanted to do for a while and then I heard a song that inspired me. That's where the title also comes from.

* * *

><p><em>Photographs<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmm… what's that?" Youko looked at the small book that had fallen on the floor when she had been dusting her stands. Her photo album which she had believed to be lost. She bent down and walked to the sofa holding the photo album. All her strength, enthusiasm, had been drained away the moment she had recognized the album. The only emotion left was pain, endless sadness.<p>

She flipped through the pages and tear fell down her cheeks as she saw familiar faces in the pictures. To her surprise she remembered the names quite easily. The blonde tomboy was Rei, she was hugged by her cousin Yoshino. They were smiling gently, that time those two had been close. Youko remembered their break-up; Yoshino had moved to America with a boy and Rei had been quite depressed.

Next picture was of blue haired girl, her former petite soeur. Youko giggled when she remembered their relationship. Maybe she hadn't been good big-sister to Sachiko.

Third picture was a group picture of them. Eriko, Rei's grande soeur, was smiling gently and a brunette girl, Yumi, was as red as tomato. It wasn't too hard to guess why, because blonde Rosa Gigantea leaned on her and seemed to whisper something to the girl.

Youko stared the blonde and her sobs grew louder. How she missed those times, her. Sei Satou, arrogant flirt who had stolen her heart. It had been years since she had thought of the blonde but the feelings were still alive. The pain was back, as were the good memories.

She remembered the playful smirk, cold but caring grey eyes and soft voice. Sei had meant world to her back then. And what had they been? Kids who were learning to love but they failed miserably.

There were more pictures of Sei. She stared them and regret washed over her.

In the last one the blonde was sitting on the backseat of Youko's first car. She smiled but it was sad smile and she looked into distance. Red rays of sunset played on her hair turning tresses to golden pink. Had Sei knew back then that their relationship would end that way? Sei was always to rely on her instincts so it was possible.

If she hadn't insisted that they should go out they might be still together…

Youko leaned backwards and closed her eyes as the shattered memories started playing in her mind.

_**"Youko, we shouldn't. I don't have license and you have had more than enough already."  
><em>"_Come on, Sei."  
><em>"_But…"_

"_Youko, I love you."  
><em>"_What? Sei, what's wrong with you?"  
><em>"_I just…" the blonde seemed pained. "I haven't said that yet."**_

"Stop it…" Youko opened her eyes and ran to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of whiskey. The drink burned her throat but the feeling was welcome. The pictures almost strangled her.

_It was all her fault. If she had been better… _

She couldn't look at the last page because she remembered what was there.  
>Sei's obituary.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
